My Guardian Angel, My Bestfriend
by PersephoneDarling
Summary: Bella's dad got married after having a divorce from Renee. Bella's stepmom loves his dad but not her. Edward is a rich rebellion vampire to his father yet a loving protector of Bella from Bella's step mom. its a LOVE, HATE, FRIENDSHIP, & SACRIFIES story
1. Chapter 1 Past and Present

**Please bare with me, this is my first fan fiction story and I am trying my best to compose myself and write this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer is. The same characters but my version of story.**

**Chapter One: Past and Present**

**Bella's POV**

"Bellaaaa!!"

"Bellaaaaaaa!! Where are you?!" bawled by a furious voice.

"I'm up stairs in my room, ma'am" I answer her in my natural polite voice.

"Come down here this very instant!" her voice commanded with superiority.

As soon as I heard that tone of voice I rush down the stairs as fast as I could. My feet respond to my brains domination.

While I was running down the hall I could hear my heart beats fast. _Lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…_heart beat rhythm.

I feel the adrenalin rush hit me. It is like poison that rushes to every nerves and veins that I have inside my body. Every little quick pace that I'm making makes me tense and every breath that I breathe makes me anxious to know of what have I done now.

Each time I heard her voice calling out my name made me tremble with fear. Yes, I feared my step mom, Claudette. She never treated me as her daughter ever since her and my Charlie got married. She only pretends that she accepts me as her daughter whenever Charlie is around. However, Chief Swan is always on duty and I was always left alone with her.

I never hated Claudette right from the start even though she always hurt me physically and emotionally. Instead I was thankful for her for bringing joy to my fathers' life. I may be much worried of Charlie's condition rather than mine. I love Charlie, I cannot let anything happen to him "all over again". I am his only daughter, his family by blood, and his treasure. All the pain that I gotten from Claudette vanished every time I spend bonding with him. He is my treasure too. Him and Renee. They mean more that anything to me and no one could ever break it.

When Charlie and Renee got divorce, my dad was so devastated. He loves Renee, they where so much in-love back then and he cannot bare living alone with out her. With his love for my mom, he sacrifices his happiness and gave it to Renee by means of setting her free. I could even remember that day when Renee spoke to me about him and dad's situation.

"_Bella, me and your dad know that you are a strong and smart girl. We both love you, we think this is the best thing that we could do__**"**__. clinching my grip on my both hands. Renee held it with comfort when she saw my gesture. _

"_baby, you know that me and your dad always have this argument and it went big. And neither one of us knows what to do. This is useless if me and him stay together, we don't want fights at all__**"**__. I held my face up looking at my mom, her face is full of sorry for her poor child. _

"_Mom, are your trying to emphasize to me that you and dad are getting divorce?" Renee caresses me while my tears slowly ran on my fair cheeks. Calming me down. _

"_mom, I can't believe you, your doing this to me. We are one family, and it suppose to have a father, mother and children." _

_I was freaking out with tears. My face was getting red with anger. I can't believe that this is happening to me. _

"_Bella.. Bella.. I'm sorry.. we have to do this.. this is also for your sake.. please try to understand tha-…"_

"_What are you guy trying to make me understand?" I interrupt with a fearless voice and a shock onto my face. "That you guys are trying to ruin our family?"_

"_Bella.. it's not that we are trying to ruin this family. I love your dad and he loves me. Its just we have to go on in our separate ways before these leads to a more complicated situation". Renee pause composing herself. "We want to be happy in our own life. We got married and have family at a young age. The contentment is not there yet". She was trying to squeeze it tin to my understanding._

"_Even though Charlie and I are not together we are still your parents and you are our daughter no matter what. We will still look out for you. WE LOVE YOU!"_

_My face became calm and gentle and said.. "Mom, promise me that you will not forget your responsibility as a mother to me… please.. please.. promise me.. and dad too.. I both love you" I pleaded to Renee still tears flashing now on my cheek, down to my chin and to my shirt. _

"_I promise Bella, I promise.." Renee hugged me tenderly._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Since then Charlie got my custody. I like it better though, because after 2 years that they were divorced Renee got married to Phil and have 2 kids. It means that it is a blessing in disguise that Charlie have me until he meet the woman that made him happy and love him. I feel that I do not need to worry about my parents because they are now have their new family and they are happy of what they have now.

Renee still kept her promise because every now and then she visited me or took me to Phoenix for some bonding with her family. Even in that way, I am happy. I get not just one family but two families. One in Forks with Charlie and one in Phoenix with Renee.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

I got in the living room where Claudette is. She is sitting on her and Charlie's love seat as she was watching the television.

"Y-yes ma'am?" I ask her nervously looking down on my feet. My hands are griping to each other like it was looking for someone's hand to comfort it like Renee use to do for me.

" I need you to go to the grocery and buy stuff for the fridge and for later supper"

She reached out from her pocket and handed me the money. "Here. Buy some meats, vegetables and fruits". Handed it to me but with a sarcastic look.

"10...20...25..35...40...40 dollars" counting it. " um mm.. Ma'am..?" I muttered in confuse.

"WHAT?!!"

"F-f-or the bus fare?" I asked her but her eye glared at me.

"Take it from there. Try to _budget_ it out. Your dad did not give me yet the money for the groceries." She look at me with disgust, her eyes snare at me and said abruptly "And one thing, that is my money, that is out from my pocket. And I work to have that. So don't complain if that is not enough. Especially I don't have any obligations on you. I don't like you in the first place but because I love your dad, ill spend a little for you. Just for tonight's supper and until he give the allowance for the grocery" she lend me a sarcastic smile. "I won't let him be hungry later when he comes home from work. He's my first priority not you".

I'm still look on my feet, bowing my head, trying to gather myself from all the insults that she had thrown on me.

"What are you standing there? GO!" she scolded me, giving me an angry look.

I suddenly twitch. "Oh!... I.. I'll be going now.. I'm.. I'm sorry, ma'am". Headed straight to the front door.

As I was out of the house and realized it's a wonderful day, it then takes my sorrow, then I start talking to myself.

"Thank God its summer. The sun shines so perfect!" mesmerizing the day with excitement "Maybe Bella it's better off to walk to the grocery store and save the forty bucks for the grocery and walking might help me clam down a little". I start pacing up to the grocery story near my house. It's not really that near but I guess this is the closest one from my house.

I am only 13 years old and I am already responsible when speaking about house matter. I always help Claudette in everything to make the house hold easier to her. Two hands are better that one, so to speak. But main goal is for her to realize to spare me some love and attention, and accept me as her daughter or just accept me as Charlie's child.

When I did something wrong she would hit my hands with a wooden ruler, slap me on my face, push me with force and hit the ground or sometime threw something hard at me. But because of my love for my father, I hesitate to tell him about what is happening inside the house whenever he is not home.

Charlie sometimes would see some red, violet and blue bruises but I just told him that I hit it from something hard. I don't want my father to undergo another devastation losing someone he loves. So I always pretend that it was nothing even though it really hurts but I still smile.

* * *

I got all the grocery, I spent the forty bucks that Claudette had given me. I bought pork and beef meet, chicken wings and legs, and some vegetables and fruits as what she request. Since I was in the essence of budgeting and nothing left on me even a single penny, I walk home _again_ carrying those heavy load of blue grocery bags.

I walk in a little pavement by the road. The road was in between tall trees that headed into the forest. Not a lot of cars pass by in this place. It is like a secluded part of Forks where no one ever knows that this street ever exists.

My eyes wonder around the forest. It was nice breathing the coolness of air.. no pollution. I like the green of the trees. It soothes my agitation from the house atmosphere.

While I was walking something creeps me out. Something cold brush on my nape. I was having

a feeling that there is someone walks passes by me and touches my nape. It was incredibly cold. It's not an insect because I did't see anything or hear buzzing sound that lingers me. Its not a leaves from the trees because it is not that windy and I did't here anything fell on the ground.

It puzzled me up. Looking to every direction where I am standing. I scrutinize my surroundings until…. From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. A black shadow behind the tree trunk. I'm shaking in fear. But still walking straight forward to my house direction.

"_Oh God… Help me... Please don't let me get harm_.." that's all my weak brain only says over and over. I don't know what to do but just keeping a fast pace.

**Thanks for reading. How did I do?. Hope you guys got the story and hope you like it. Tell me what you think. All comments are welcome. Don't hesitate to write a negative one. I know that will let me know where and what other stuff I could develop. And also if you have any opinion. Feel free to let me know. Chapter two is almost done.. R&R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2 I Hate Myself

**Sorry's:**

**Sorry for the false email alerts. I was trying to upload the second chapter but i mess up.. Sorry for my grammatical errors, i know i suck in it but just bare with me.. Sorry if Edward was not in the first chapter but don't worry, he is now in this chapter.**

**Enough of sorries.. here's the second chapter. thanks for the alerts and favorites, and most especially the reviews. you guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**Chapter 2- I Hate Myself**

**Bella's POV**

I walk as fast as I can. My eyes are lock on those trees behind me. I don't even pay attention on the road. All I want to do is to escape from this threatening terror and just forget about the thing that I just saw.

I quicken my pace as swiftly as I can. I ran a little bit to excel my speed a little more. I feel my shoulders hanging in pain from carrying the heavy grocery bags full of meat, vegetables and fruits.

"_I'll never stop. I will not hesitate to put down the bags even though I am in agony_."

"_Isabella… Isabella_!" yelling to myself through my mind.

I was surprise I call myself in my full first name. But no time for that , i just want to get out form this place.

"Hurry, Isabella. No time to waste. Just keep it up! Forget the exhaustion and pain that you're bearing. Just get home." I mumbled to myself with encouragement.

I could feel my knee hurts and the joint weaken. But this will not stop me from getting away. I admit I'm a limply person, that's for sure but in this situation limping is not in my vocabulary. I have to speed up.

All of a sudden I fell onto the earth. My butt hit the ground first and the pressure stings in my coccyx (tail bone). Then my back glides roughly on the soil where the spinous process (the anatomical center horns of our spines) of my spine is seen because I was already on a C-shaped curve before hitting the ground. I think it tears my skin exposing a little of my epidermis layer but thank God it didn't bleed at all, yet this gives me a little burning sensation on my flesh.

I look around examining my surroundings and myself.

" I think I'm a little bit okey but what was that!" axiom to my confuse self.

"Wait!" I pause in shock. "Where are my groceries?"

I look from left to right. It wasn't there. I look behind me and saw the bags not far from me. There they lay on the road. The content of it scatters everywhere. The bag of apple, and the grapes plastic container is broken. The watermelon is crack into pieces causes by its impact when it hit the ground.

"No… no! Why now? Why now? I'm in a hurry; Ms Claudette will not like this. If she'll knew what happen to the all the foods…." sobbing.

I start to pick all the stuff aside from the watermelon. There is no way we can still eat it. The content of it is expose to the ground. My eyes are filling with fear, and tears are forming try to block my sight.

"Eh-em." someone's clearing its throat.

My shock of confusion ease my tears back when I heard a voice.

I look up to see who was it. I lift my head and glare at the direction where the voice came. He was standing five feet away from me. Even he stand with distance I could see his face. But also I could see that he was holding one of my grocery bags. My eyes open wide with wondering why he has it.

He looks at me directly to my eyes. I worship his features, savoring each second examines him from a distance.

"_its incredible. His eyes. It's seemed he is hiding something yet it split with his anger. He seemed to be a rich kid but he doesn't dress up like those rich one's._

_His cloths has mud everywhere especially at the end of his pants. I guess he's a peasant or something."_ Wondering in my head until I break from my some kind of admiration.

"Excuse me mister but can I have that back?." i allege

He looks at me with out any facial expression and said..

"What if I don't want to? What if ill keep it?" have problem with that?." He said sarcastically

"Please I have to have it back. Please give it to me."

"No I won't!" then he ran, disappearing in the forest.

I didn't have any chance to follow him due to my aching back. I think I really hit my back hard.

"oh boy oh boy, it really hurts. My back really hurts". Crying in pain.

"Now what will I do? He got the all the meat. What will I tell Claudette?"

I manage myself to stand still baring the pain. I walked home worried of my back but I'm much worried of what will Claudette speculate.

"_she might accuse me and that I took the money because I only got the vegetables and the fruits. She knows what this doesn't worth 40 dollars. _

"Ahhhh!" I sighed let just keep my fingers cross this will be not as bad. I'll just get myself ready for all the insults that she will give to me. And my body on what hard things she might be thrown onto me.

**Edward's POV**

As I was wandering around the forest, looking for some escape. I found a young girl around 13 or 14 of age walking by the road. She was carrying four heavy loads of grocery bags. That highly amused me.

"_What does she thinking? Why is she walking here by herself? Does she know that its dangerous being alone in this place?"_ Putting a grisly smile on his lips.

"Well, well, well. This will kill time."

"Time to make some fun!" putting excitement into his voice.

I followed her and hide behind the trees. I tiptoe slowly so she will not detect that someone's stalking her. With my vampire speed I was going back and forth across the street. Sneaking behind her and slid my self on each trunk I could grip on.

This is what I'm doing for the last four months, putting my self to a vampire test, "my vampire speed test" and also making fun with them since the Cullen family moves to Connecticut for some business matter. I wasn't sure what they really up to but they told me its urgent. They even invite me to visit them whenever my dad allows me to.

Dr. Cullen is my uncle and he treats me as his own son even though I still have my father around. And especially I like staying in his place because I have my cousins; Emmit, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper but I treat them just as cousins but as my brothers and sisters, though. They are Dr. Cullen's adopted children. And last but not the least to my motherly figure Esme. I love her, I really love their company, they are my family. Carlisle and Esme takes good care of me and accepts me as their real son. Thanks for both of them they are the one's that nurture me and brought me of what I am now.

I am glad that Carlisle is around; I don't want to be a monster like my father. I don't want to kill any innocent human, drink their blood and make them as one of us. It's excruciating me seeing people undergo vampire transformation. Three days of pain and agony, it just rips my heart in two. I love my real dad but I hate him of what he is doing, that's is why I am his rebellious son. You could say am a prodigal son for Attorney Cullen. I always run away from home because he wants me to take care of his vampire business; taking care of our clan and it includes killing people.

Aside for him being a monster, he is known as a big time lawyer, "vampire lawyer" if I address, Attorney Cullen. He has this big law firm in Seattle. No one has seen him yet, though he has his people who meet with his client. My dad, Attorney Cullen, only gives sources, and verdict in all cases. He is the one who study each case, of course with the help of some young vampire attorneys. They join the powers.

As I was spreading my hands wide open like I'm a bird trying to test my wings of speed. I flew behind her from tree to tree teasing her reflex without her awareness. All of a sudden I accidentally touches her nape. I didn't notice that each time I'm running, I come nearer and nearer to her.

"Dammit! I'm busted! Now she knew that she isn't the only one here." Angrily smirk to myself hiding behind a tree.

"My cover is ruin. I have to do something for her not to say that this place is hunted and people might check on it. And my meadow is not far from here. I don't want anyone near it. Its my sacred territory…. I have to do something quick"

When I try to take a peek on her. She spotted me.

"Man, this is going to be hard as I imagine. Now she saw me", my right hand reaches my head and scratch my temple as if it will give me an idea.

I was trying to figure what tactics I have to make. Then I saw her quicken up her speed. Human briskly speed. "_I have to get on her. She has to stop before she get to any person and tell what weird happen."_

"I can't let her go away with a puzzle in here mind."

Then I think of something to distract her. I bump on her using my vampire speed. I didn't know what would be the impact but I have to do what I have to do. Then I just saw her lying on her back on the ground, and the plastic bags flew on the air and scatter the loads on the road.

"_This could be good. I'll pretend that I'm a thief and wants something from her like money or just ran with one of the bags that she have." _brilliant evil idea.

She was now on her feet picking the groceries on the road. I am standing about five feet behind her. I held one of the blue plastic bags that flew in my direction and I think its filled with meat because I smell animal blood from it. I just disregard the smell and aiming for what I really want to do then I suddenly clear my throat.

"Eh-em"

She pauses for a moment and held her face up. Seeking for my voice. She looks at her surrounding. Until she move her head looking back at my direction. Her appearance strikes me...She looks like an angel sent from above.

"_What a gorgeous face for a young girl", _I comment, while holding the bag on one of my hands.

I break out from my admiration when I saw her face in surprise. She then talks to me to give her back the bag. She begs to me yet I have to pursue what I have to do. She begs me a little more but I insist not to give it back. I don't want seeing her beg one more time she's an angel in a front of an evil. Angels doesn't beg to evil. So, I just ran, living her in dismay.

I once again hide in the forest still stalking at her. I feel sorry for what I did. All I want to do now is to watch her get home safe. And eager to know where this young lass reside.

**i hope this isnt bad.. i tried my best in this.. i did a lot of edit, putting the emotions and thoughts. promise next time more dialogue..sorry again for my gramatical errors.. "practice makes perfect" but for me "practice make good development".. :)**

**you all will see a lot of edward starting in this chapter.. there are more to come so R&R.. i love you for loving my story. **


	3. Chapter 3 Eavesdrop

**Sorry for the last chapter. I know it's annoying receiving a bunch of chapter 2- I hate my self alert... I'm not new in fan fiction but I'm new being an author. So I'm still figuring things out. Like uploading, etc… thanks for your great reviews. **

**Mrs.cullen22, thanks for the example. I try to follow it. Hope chapter 3 has a slightly development.**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

I followed her. She was running in a hurry. The wind blew caresses her hair. Her scent fills my lung. It was unbelievable smell, so sweet and pure. I haven't come across with this smell before even from other human. Its so addicting, I can't get myself over it. It comforts me but I don't want to be close to her. I may not control myself. I don't want to push myself over the edge and be a monster. I might as well keep an eye on her from a distance.

I waited until she reached in this white house, accent with brown and yellow on the walls and window edges. Its lawn has bountiful of greens and it was surrounded with beautiful flowers. It has carnation, marigold, columbine, and different color of roses- red, white, pink, orange and yellow.

The more I focus in this girl the more I could felt her emotions. I smell fear inside her, and as soon as she approached the house it grew bigger and bigger. I saw her face and it looks frightened. I can't stand looking at the angel in that expression. It's my fault she is in this state. I watched her as she entered the house. Three to five minutes, an extremely loud sound surprised me. I was on my feet and I want to go and look what's the fuss but I stopped when I remember the trouble I did earlier. There's too much damage I cause today. The only thing I could do is to eavesdrop of what was commotion inside the house.

"_Bella where the heck have you been! You've been out for four hours. Don't you know that I'm waiting her for you? You just went to the grocery and it took you four hours? If you walked from here to the store, that doesn't take long. Where did you went aside from the grocery?!!!"_ roared by a woman's angry voice.

This isn't good, she's now in trouble because of me. If I let her be walking along the road this won't happen.

"_But ma'am, there's an accident happen…"_

"_What accident, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, don't you throw some sort of alibis. You cannot fool me! I know you, if you can fool your dad, but not me"._

"_but Ms. Claudette, I telling the truth."._

"_Enough of your little Ms. pretty nice. Even you act nice, I'm sure you still got something evil inside you. Your just thirteen and you think you knew everything!"_

"_Ms. Claudette, that's a lie."_

Then I heard a loud noise again. Something clashing and shattering sound. My body wants to get in between the woman that the girl. But my mind says no fearing if Attorney Cullen knows what I have done for today. I don't want to make more wrong move. I listen patiently to another heart breaking word the lady pushed to her.

"_And your answering me back now? You little brat really have no respect to me. I hate to say this but I'm Charlie's wife! You really don't have manners at all."_

"_Clean this mess, and after you clean it go straight to the kitchen and prepare the dinner! And hurry up! Your dad will be home soon"_

"_Y-yes ma'am"_

I don't know why I felt this way. I'm so distracted, maybe because I am the one responsible in her situation. But still something urge me to be by her side. Possibly, I found Alice in her, a younger sister yet there's something different.

**Bella's POV**

I walk inside the house. Placing all the groceries in the fridge while Claudette it not around, and I try to look for any kind of meat we have so that i could use it to cook for supper. I was wondering why the boy took my bag of meat. Maybe he doesn't have money to buy foods that's why he scared me and ran off with it. I hope it will serve his appetite.

When I turn away from the fridge Claudette was viewing me from the living room. I know her stare. Her eyebrows meet with anger, her eyes brighten up with madness. She got the predators' expression and I feel like I'm her prey and she wants to eat me alive. That stare indicates that I have to go to her and surrender myself. If I could only go to my dad's room and take one of his handcuffs I'll do it just for Claudette's satisfaction.

I was on my way to her then she threw the television remote control in my direction. It hit me on my shoulder and it drop on the floor causing it to break in pieces. Aside from the pain I got from the accident on my way home, Claudette just added another one on my body. It hit exactly where the head of my humorous bone (the arm bone right around the shoulder) is located.

She then questioned me why I took so long to get back home with out worrying it it hurts. She screamed to my face and insulted me. I told her about the accident but she didn't believe me. She accused me that I'm a liar that I pretend to be a nice girl. But I argued that I am not what she thinks and its all lie.

I am only obeying what she told me to do. But I don't hold my fate or future. Sometimes I want to scream and fight her, and tell her my side. But there are also times I have to hold it back.

I was standing not far in front of her in silent. She then threw the folded newspaper, which she took from the side table beside her. It flew on my direction but it trail off me hitting the porcelain vase. It was the vase that I bought for the bouquet Charlie gave to me from my birthday.

She then stop nagging at me when she saw it shattered on the floor. She told me to clean it up with low tone and start making the supper.

I didn't tell her about the meat the boy took from me. That will cause a lot of trouble if she'll have idea of it. I'd fixed our dinner before Charlie got home. Thank God, Claudette didn't notice anything from the groceries. Tomorrow I'll go to the store and buy some meat out from my school allowance.

**The chapter is not that long compare from the first two. And there is no excitement at all. But don't you worry there are still more to come. Take note that Bella is 13 years old just for a couple of chapters and Edward is 17 as usual. **

**I want to put the scene after dinner when she gets ready to sleep but the chapter will be cliffy. So I figure to end it right here… and one thing, your review inspires me to finish the next chapter and post it immediately so R&R… thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 Eye to Eye

**Here's Chapter 4, sorry if it took so long. There's this Halloween thing that I had prepared and after that I process my applications in school and stuff. **

**Thank you for reading and bearing with me, and most especially for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms. Stephanie Meyer does. This is just my version.**

**Chapter 4- Eye to Eye**

**Bella's POV**

We had our dinner, and Charlie as usual likes my cook. Ms. Claudette... hmm I guess she didn't care at all. After dinner I clean up the table, wash and dry the dishes. Somehow, Claudette manage to help me even in little stuff, like putting back the dishes and utensil in the drawers and shelves. She only interact with me in a nice way whenever Charlie is home.

I went up stairs in my room. I took my bath towel and headed to shower. I totally forgot the bruises and the scuff I had from this morning. When I open the knob of the shower, the water runs on my back. Each tiny droplet that flow stings my backside and I can hardly stand properly. I let my body fall on my knees and crawl up like a ball and savoring each stinging pain at that very moment. I'm not saying that the boy is liable why I fell on my back. It is my clumsiness that why I fell on my back. If I didn't let my fear prevail over me I might not end up like this. Ever since I was a child I'm an accident-prone girl. Sometimes I was wondering if I could only put a sign on my forehead saying "CAUTION! Accident Prone Area" so that people will also keep distance on me, and wont harms them selves whenever they are with me. That is why each move I take; I always make sure I will be fine. Each decision I will make should always run smoothly without hurting others and myself. Charlie always looks out for me ever since him and Renee separated. He didn't let his eyes off me until I reach my sort of independency. I guess he is letting me be on my feet, be a responsible and a cautious person on its surrounding. Yet, time-by-time he checks on me, though. However, Claudette is always around and she is the one who always endangers my life so to speak.

I pick myself out the shower. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and headed to bed. I lay down on my side gently while enduring the soreness I have on my back. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep and for a split of a second the image of the boy is all I could think of. His face appears to be like he wants to comprehend what I was thinking when I first saw him. His topaz eyes have something hiding behind it. Some kind of secret that bares within him. His features are perfect. If only he would wear neat clean clothing, he could be a model from a magazine. He could be a boy next-door where all girls would die just to be his girlfriend. But he looks like he's way too old for me. He could be a brother figure, the one that will defend me from Ms. Claudette. He could hold my hand and comfort me if I needed one. He could be my shoulder to cry on. He could be a brother that could put smile on my face and spill some silly jokes like my half-brothers does. Yet, I still want an older brother that could pat my head and say good girl and _that's my sister. _I pause for a second and realized that there was a smile on my face, a giggling sound came out of my lips while I was thinking of some crazy possibilities that I know it wouldn't happen. But I cant stop thinking of him, his over all superficial package. He's beyond perfect. Way too perfect.

All night I was thinking of my fantasy of having him as my brother. I was playing with my thoughts and the "_what if's"_ until I was fast asleep. I didn't even think that the school starts the next day.

* * *

_Knock… Knock… _"Honey, wake up now or you'll be late for your first day in school"

"It's the first day of school", I repeat what Charlie said with a sleepy manner and tucking myself under my blanket until somehow I got my consciousness back and sat up quickly on my bed.

"It's the first day of school… Oh my God, oh my God! I totally forgot it!"

I hurried myself up from my bed. Rush to the shower, put on the nicest cloth I have from my closet. I had this nice pink lace tank top and I added a yellow blazer on top of it and match it with denim jeans. It looks semi casual, my personality shows up in what I am wearing. The mixing of colors that represent my uniqueness, the simplicity for the way I want in life and the blazer of being an "I'm not a girl not yet a woman" concept. Through my excitement I forgot the twinge on my back. Well, that's the first day of school. What else will I be bothered of? In fact I didn't prepare any so I have to hurry.

I rush to the kitchen looking for Charlie. He knows that I'm running late so he waited for me to give me a ride.

"Bella, eat something before we going out."

"It's ok dad, I'll just grab something to eat and eat it on our way to school", I said in a hurry digging into the refrigerator.

I saw an apple, and put it in my backpack. I grab a bottle of an orange juice and went straight to the door.

"Dad lets go!"

"I'm coming Bella".

When I step out the house and I heard my dad screaming to Claudette, letting her know that we are living and he is going to drop me off in school.

Charlie parked his car at the front of the entrance. "Here you go! Here's your allowance." I took it from him and open the door.

"Be a good girl Bella and please take care of yourself".

"Alright dad"

I got out of Chief Swan's patrol car and I watched him drove away. I gazed around looking for familiar faces. Two hands cover my both eyes and that person behind me spills words from her mouth.

"Guess who"

She let go of me and I faced her. "Jessica!" I yelled. "It is nice to see you. Where are the others?"

"I guess they are in their classes. We are running late, so we better hurry" she explains.

We hurried to our room. Thank God, Jessica and I have the same class aside from the last period. I got Mathematics and she got the Physical Education.

We got in the room and spotted two empty sits on the back near the window. Good thing, the teacher show up at the door when Jess and I already on our seats.

"Good Morning class!"

"Good Morning Teacher" the students greeted the teacher in a chorus.

"How was your summer? Did your enjoy it…"

The teacher was blabbing asking us about our summer and then she proceeds to the lesson. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher and I was thinking of what I really do in summer. I didn't do anything except helping Ms. Claudette in the household choirs. The only special thing that happened to me was yesterday. Meeting a brother figure guy that gave me such pain on my back.

I was getting tired of the teacher's discussion. She was just having a review on the lesson's we had before we took our summer break. My eyes found the window. I gaze at the outside scenery. The wind blew the leaves of the trees towards to the south. The squirrels and the birds are playing on the grass jumping back and forth. My eyes gawk outside and saw the boy from yesterday on the verge of the woods and he is looking at my direction.

_What is he doing here? Does he go in my school too? Isn't he after me? What is he doing here?_

I turn to get Jessica so that I could ask her if she knows that boy. When I turn back, he disappeared. I was wondering what does he wants and why is he stalking me? I know that he sees me by the window because we are both staring at each other. _Eye to eye._

**Hope it's not a cliffy chapter… I don't know if the story moves slowly but I'm trying to get on the part where Bella turns 15. The floor is all yours, so R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5 Handshake

**Thanks For all of you who are reading and reviewing every chapter I post. I really appriciate it from the bottom of my heart 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. She rocks. All the characters are all hers'.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I got bored in my teachers' discussion. My eye found the window and I enjoy watching the scenery. Every moving things outside grabbed my attention- the tall trees that sways going south, and the animals that hops in every direction.

While splurging out the window view I saw the boy from yesterday. He still wore the same cloths and he still looked like the same- a handsome one. I grabbed Jessica to know if she knew the guy. But when I turn back he wasn't there anymore. I was hoping I could know him even just his name. I waited patiently until...

RIIIIIING! (The bell rings indicating lunch break)

Me, Jessica and the rest of our friends sat on our usual lunch table. I search on my surrounding of one particular face. I was hoping he was also in Forks junior high school because I just saw him in the school ground. Even he is at the verge of the woods its still the school property so I guess he just escaped from his class.

"Bella!" Jessica exclaim. "What was that about this earlier? Why did you acted so excited the time you called me?"

"I saw something"

"What did you saw?" she questioned

"I saw a boy in the woods and he was staring at me and…"Before I got to finish what I am saying Jessica interrupted.

"Who? A boy? In the forest? What does he look like? Is he cute?" she gave me a evil smile.

"Jess hold on!" I complain. "That's a lot of question. Which one do you want me to answer first? And don't give me that smirk smile."

"Well, all of it." Her eyebrows were teasing me and it went up and down.

The skin of my forehead folded and I give here a puzzled stare.

"Don't look at me like that Bella..." she pause for a while "ok ok, that's unusual for you, though. A boy Bella! You've never been curious of guys." She said in a curious tone.

"Let me explain," I look straight at her eyes.

"Explain, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan" giving me a scrutinizing look.

"Ok. Its about yesterday I was out for the grocery..." I told Jessica about everything that happened yesterday. Detail by detail. About my fall and the bruises on my back. And how I met the guy that I was just telling her.

"Bella, does he go in Forks Jr. High too?" Jessica asked.

"That I don't know of Jess. Its the only second time I saw him, though."

"Would you tell how old is he? I know everyone here on Forks Jr. High. If he's in this school I'll introduce him to you. Here, look around in this room. Examine all guys' faces. See if you recognize him in the cafeteria."

"That's what I'm doing jess. I've been looking around for him since we got here but I can't see any signs of him. And one thing, he looks old compare to us though. He looks like a high school student."

"If he looks like a high school student then he might be in Forks High School or in La Push High. But what is he doing here?

"That I don't know of Jess."

"Bella, you said that he was staring at you right?"

"Yes, he is." I assure her.

"Bella, do you think he is stalking at you?"

"Stalking at me!" I startled

"Easy Bella, easy. It's just my opinion. Don't take it serious. But if ever he is. This just a warn for you to be careful at all times especially when going home by yourself."

I panic a little when Jessica said about I being stalked by this some guy that I don't know. At first I was thinking of him being my big brother but now with Jessica's point of view he is now my stalker. Well, he acts like a stalker but looks like a brother. I really don't know where to believe. Him as a stalker or him as a brother figure. But I have to be more careful. I have to have somebody with me whenever and wherever I go. Like somebody to accompany me to the grocery later after class. I should ask Jessica, she's the only one who knows everything now. I can't say this to other's. This will be a big thing to them especially about me in a boy matter. Thank God Jessica is my close friend in Jr. High. She promised me to keep our conversation about the boy confidential.

RINGGGGG! The bell ringed.  
First day of school just ended. I hurried packed my things into my bag. I saw Jessica by the door.

"Jessica wait up," I yelled. She then stop and turn around on my direction. I hurried up and stand in front of her." Jess, do you have something to do before going home?"

"Nothing, Bella. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me at the grocery store?"

"Well, we don't have that much homework today. My mom and dad will come back later this evening. That means, sure thing! I would love too."

It was nice that Jessica didn't hesitate to go with me to the groceries. We walk out the building and there was this boy standing with his back on the wall of the gate. I grip on Jessica's left arms and my sight didn't move away from the boy.

"Bella, what happen are you ok?" she gave me a worried face.

"Jess, remember the boy I've telling you?"

"Yeah. What about him?

"He's here"

"Where, where, Bella?" she began to search from left to right, right to left. She's even on her toe; her neck was out reach the sky. "Bella how this guy look? Which direction did you saw him?"

"Jess, his out there, by the gate, leaning behind the wall." My voice was so low that only me and Jessica could hear our conversation.

"Oh that guy? I think I know him. He looks familiar. He is one of the Cullen's. Do you know Dr. Cullen, the good-looking doctor in Forks? That might be his nephew. And he is also related to the big shot attorney in Seattle too, Atty. Cullen."

"Yeah I heard about them but you know me Jess, I don't mind other people business. I rather have ear plugs on than to listen to none-sense." I explain.

"None-sense? Bella, that couldn't be none sense. For you its none-sense but for him? So what is he doing here then?"

"I don't know. Let's just walk jess."

"As you wish Ms. Swan." Jess ended with a smile.

Jessica and I kept our pace while we pass-by this Cullen guy. Jessica kept staring at him but his eye was on me. I kept avoiding his looks but I still could see at the corner of my eye. I startled when a word came out from his lips.

"Isabella" he state my first name not as a question but as a request. I froze, and I was thinking if I will turn around or I'll just walk away but Jessica shook me on my shoulder.

"Bella, he is calling you. I guess I know now why he is here." Jessica gave me a smile. Not and ordinary smile but a little tease smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said in a low velvet voice. I turn around and saw his hands digging into his pockets. He wasn't looking at my direction anymore instead he have his sight on his foot. I wasn't sure what I will respond. I chocked myself for a moment then his eyes meet mine. I startled. He walked towards me and my head said run away but my feet didn't cooperate.

"Can I walk you home?" He insists.

"B-b-u-u-t I wasn't going home yet." I hesitated

"Bella, why don't you both go to the groceries… You two got something to talk about. As a matter of fact, I forgot I have to go to Lauren's house. I have to pick up something." Jessica interrupted.

I was shock of what Jessica just said. I know that she was making an alibi. I know Jessica, she knows how to cover things up, making stuff. But I can't believe she was doing this to me. If I don't know her I'll say that she is selling me to this Cullen boy. Jessica bent to my ear and whispered. "Don't worry Bells', he will not harm you. There family could be secretive but they are good people."

"But Jess…" before I could say anything Jessica rushed away. Waving me with goodbye.

Edward walk at my side without looking at me.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

I looked at him and he took his right hand out from his pocket for a handshake. I glance at his hands then look at his face.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But I rather want to be called Bella," I gave him a handshake. I felt his hands. It was cold as ice. He might be nervous too like what I am feeling now. He caught my sight and we stare at each other. I was drowning in his topaz eyes. Every time I saw his eyes I was feeling _cloud nine_ until I heard a tire squeak from a car that just pass by and I broke out from my mesmerizing moment. I shook my hands to get away from his cold grip. I was on panic what to say but he made the conversation first.

"Can I walk you to the grocery store instead?" he gave me a charming look.

Instead of saying yes, I just smile and we started walking.

"About yesterday, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I know I got you in trouble but I want to make up to you." He explains with sincerity. I keep walking quietly. "I know I was wrong. But I need to do it. I hope you understand."

"It's alright. Whatever the reason is, I'll understand. But don't get upset. I hope you learned something from it. And I also hoped it helped you".

"I know. I'm really am sorry." A silent took its place in a while then he continued. "Are you going for a grocery?"

"Yeah"

We got in the store and Edward helped me with all the stuff. He carried the grocery basket while I'm the one who packed the items in the bag. After having all the stuff, we went to the cash register.

"Bella, I did the damage yesterday so, allow me to pay for all of this." He insists.

"but Edward…"

"No buts' Bella. I insist" he smiled at me.

I just keep my mouth shot and gave him a smile. The lady on the cash register was giving Edward a flirtatious stare. But Edward ignores her. Edward only gives his attention on me. He's eyes were only on me. If I was an ice cream I already melted in the way he stares at me. I glance at the lady on the register she gave me an eye. I know she hates me, but sorry for her. I'm the apple in Edward's eyes. I know I'm feeling cocky but that's what I feel. In fact, he owed me something.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will be gone for about a week or two. I have to dig into some studys and reviews for my upcoming entrance exam. I promise, if i get a chance to write chapter six I will update immedietly. Please REVIEW!...**


	6. Chapter 6 Spying VS Watching

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the late update. I was suppose to post this chapter last Tuesday but my Internet doesn't work. But its all done. Heres Chapter six. Hope you like it. I did my best with my grammars. Thanks a bunch for all my great readers and especially my beloved awesome reviewers. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Spying VS Watching 

Bella's Pov

"Thanks a lot, Edward" I avoid his stare.

"Thanks for what?" He sound confused of what I just said.

His voice gave me chill, which I can't explain. It was so pure and manly but so sympathetics. The kindness and calmness wrapped around each word that he syllabicated. It was the first time I had spoken to someone who I knew only by name and by family background, sort of. For me he was still a total stranger that I just met. I do not know why I cannot go against his offers. Maybe I could see in his actions and in the way he handle me since the first time we have introduced ourselves to each other.

"Thanks for helping me with the groceries." I still avoided his sight. But in the back of my head there are words that wants to spill out. T_hanks for I have met you at last_. I don't know why I can't look at him but there is something inside of me that wants to glance but there is something that holds me back too. He posses a magnificent charm that not all people has it. I sighed to clam myself a bit.I kept my silent for a while, looking for the right words to say. "And for walking me home." I said abruptly.

"You're welcome, Bella. As a matter of fact, it was all my fault. You wouldn't be doing this if I, in the first place, did not interrupt you yesterday." I slightly look up with curiosity. I saw his lips giving me a smile which I never seen before. He really looks gorgeous. If I don't have my control I would be on my knees, melting in the front of him. "I want to make it up to you" he said while looking straight in the road. "And if you could let me walk you to your home. I would be happy to do so."

"Edward, I'm not being rude. I think I will be ok walking home by myself." At the top of my mind I was wondering what if Claudette would see me with Edward then I will be in trouble. I'm only avoiding uncertain situations. Even Edward is only a friend; she is going to think the other way. I manage myself to look at Edward and I saw him giving me an awful expression. I saw his face changed into a rejected looks. I can't stand looking him like that. Its not that I rejected his offer, Its just I don't want any impressions from Claudette. I ran some brainstorm remedy for a second. My bulb of idea lits. "OK, I'll let you walk me home until we reach a block away from my house then we'll split.. just a block from my house- no more, no less." I gave him a smile. " I'm sorry, that all I could allow you."

His dull expression turns to some kind of hope expression. Edward gave me nod and smiles. "I'll follow your word but for one condition." Grinning.

My eyes widen with shock. _What is he thinking? _"Condition? What condition? Don't you dare come up of any crazy condition." My eyes squint at him and he just chuckle.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to come up with crazy condition." He pause and cleared his throat. "I will not walk you to your front door but will you allow me follow behind you, just watch you until you get in your house."

I sighed in relief. I face him and gave him and nudge on his back. "You really scare me at that moment. I was afraid you will black mail me or something worse that that." I paused for a second. " If you want to spy on me, Mr. Edward Cullen. that will be fine with me." I said it giggling.

"That's not a spy, Ms. Isabella Swan. Its only _watching_ you until you get in your house." He said defensively.

"Watching me, that is still spy." I laugh came out my lungs.

Edward joined me laughing then said: "If you insist it's spying, then I'll spy on you until you get in your house." He look down at me and gave me a teasing look.

Edward is a tall guy, he looks like a giant but a slender type for me, and when I stand beside him I look like a dwarf. _Good heavens_ I'm only five feet one inch and I guess his somewhere between five feet eight inches to five feet eleven inch. When ever I had a chance to look at him I learned to give some distance to avoid straining my neck. I'm not saying that I don't want to be close to him, his scent always gives me urge to move closer to him as much as possible without bringing to his attention. It's just I want to make sure that I'm not looking up to him. It's uncomfortable looking up when talking to someone's taller than me. My neck hurts afterward.

When we reach the block from my house I stopped my pace. "I can manage it from here. My house is just down the block." Smiling. "I'll go ahead, and you can watch me get in" I paused. "Or should I say you can _spy_ on me." I left waving at him and leaving him with his eyes glaring at me.

I was at the front door and I can see him from where I am. I smile at his direction and saw his response. I went to the kitchen unloading the groceries me and Edward bought. I heard footsteps coming down the stare. I hurried putting the good in the fridge. By the time Ms. Claudette stepped in the kitchen I was grabbing my bag to go to my room.

"Bella, where have you been?" her eyes still looked the same like blazing fire every time she saw me. I really don't have any idea why she does not like me. At first, she was good to me but then after marrying Charlie, she's is some kind of a wicked stop mom.good thing i don't have wicked step sisters.

"Oh, hello Ms. Claudette. Good afternoon." I gave her my respect even I know she does not listen in what I said. She gave me a nod. "I bought something for supper. I'll cook right ahead after I get change." I went up stairs and change my cloths. When I came down I saw her at the living room watching her favorite soap opera show. I hurried in the kitchen and prepared the items I'm going to use. I was into making pasta with broccoli. I am very good in kitchen; Charlie enjoys every dish I made. Charlie always brag me especially the menu I cook to his co-worker from the station and that is the thing that I don't like. But what can I do, Charlie appreciates everything I did for him.

I was steaming the broccoli then I look out the window. I was wondering if Edward is still spying on me. Spying, what really the difference between spying and watching. I wish he is not outside spying at me from our kitchen window and I wish he will not do it for real. I guess he is a good friend after all. He jokes a lot and I feel comfortable when I was with him earlier. If he is really for real then it could be the start of our friendship. My wish of having a brother will soon come true. I was almost done fixing dinner when Charlie got home. I ready the table and was excited for my dad's reaction to my new recipe.

"Dinner time." I call them to the table. "Dad, it's my new recipe. I made a healthy dinner tonight. I was worried about that belly you got there." I joke Charlie and he buy it.

"This belly is my partner for all years." He continues laughing. Claudette only stare at him with blank. "But now that I have Claudette I guess I have two partners in life; my belly and my dear Claudette." He laughed again till he choked himself.

Claudette handed my dad his glass of water. My dad reaches out and hurried drink the content. "Both of you should stop joking around at the front of the food. And you Bella stop your act. Do you want your dad to choke to death?" Claudette glare furiously at me.

"Actually dad I was worried about your health. It's not all the time I will be here cooking this for you." I pause a little while. "I don't know what and with whom do you eat when you are at work. A lot of fast food, i might say." I start to be silent and I just look Charlie and he was smiling at me, and I smiled back at him.

"I know Bella, that's why I always hurry home to taste your cook. It does not only feeds my stomach" he hold his belly and pat it gently "but also my heart." Charlie really jokes around during dinner. It is the only time he spent his time with us together. For him it is the only time he has to have a family bonding. He is always busy in the station, patrolling and stuff. After dinner Charlie helped me with all the cleaning. He loves kidding around his daughter. _Me.._

* * *

**A/N: I have to ask you guys what you think about the difference about watching and spying in the story. What's the intention of Edward to Bella. Think about it and give me you opinion. And don't forget.. REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU! MWAHUGZ! **


End file.
